


Life Is Use

by BadEndBetty



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Issues, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadEndBetty/pseuds/BadEndBetty
Relationships: David Madsen & Chloe Price, David Madsen/Chloe Price
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Life Is Use

**Author's Note:**

  * For [David Madsen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=David+Madsen).



Chloe hated what she was about to do.

She entered the garage to find her step-dad working on the car, hood popped, tools spread, driver’s side door open. Humid summer heat washed in through the wide open garage door and traded places with the running car’s toxic exhaust. The stink of it, though foul to Chloe, surely felt appropriate for David.

“Can I talk to you a minute?” Chloe asked, her tone bordering the usual passive-aggressive flippancy. He didn’t immediately respond, making her wait a whole minute before she chided him. “ _Hellooo?_ _Step-shit?_ _Earth to step-shit, do you read me?_ ”

A loud sigh came from behind the car hood, promptly slammed shut hard to enough to startle a staring Chloe. “Loud and clear.” David replied, glaring into her eyes. He straightened his back and rolled his shoulders and rounded the car with more intent than she was comfortable with. “What do you want?”

“I, uh,” Chloe started, hesitated, backing up as her step-dad closed in. “I need money.” She said.

“Get a job.” David told her, turning around without ado.

“Wait!” Chloe reached out to grab his arm,

but he grabbed hers first.

“Wait for what?” He rhetorically asked. “For you to bitch and moan for more drug money and then throw a tantrum when you don’t get what you want? You’re more than old enough to get a job you lazy bum. Now I don’t want to hear you ask for another thing unless you’re asking for a ride to flip burgers at In N’ Out.”

Chloe threw her hands up. “Come on, it’s not for me it’s-

“Stop lying to me, Chloe.”

“No! It’s-”

“Yes, it is. Stop lying.”

“But-”

“Stop. Lying.”

Chloe sighed. “I need a thousand dollars to pay off a debt.”

“To who?”

“My weed dealer.”

“ _Jesus Christ_.” David put his head in his hand, surprised at his lack of surprise at his step-daughter’s racked up 4 figures of debt. He rubbed his chin and thought aloud. “Well, you better go and get a job real quick. You know, in the real world, you only get paid every 2 weeks instead of every time you beg for it.”

“ _Come ooon_ , please.”

“Get a job.”

Chloe glared at his stupid crew cut. His fat back withheld by a striped polo shirt. His leather belt. Hard man-ass bulging through tight beige khakis. Chloe scoffed with disgust at what she was about to suggest.

David turned around to tell her off but found her in his space. Pressed against him. Her lithe fingers tugging at his belt-buckle. He was at first stunned to silence.

“How about this?” Chloe suggested, trying to hide her real reactions. “I suck your cock for _two-thousand dollars_. And you just shut up and enjoy it.”

David laughed at her. “What happened to being a vegan lesbian or whatever?”

Chloe sneered. For a moment felt a pang of regret at the prospect of cheating on Max with her ugly pug of a stepfather. But she quickly buried the bad feelings. The impending remorse, the disgust, the frustration. She quieted the voice in the back of her head telling her there’d be no going back. She slipped a hand down his pants and grabbed what she anticipated to be a pathetic micropenis, but wasn’t. Chloe gulped. She felt her stepfather grow hard in her hand, far surpassing her grip. Poking against her waist.

David grabbed her neck and squeezed gently.

Chloe’s eyes wide in worry.

“One thousand.”

“Fuck you. Gimme two.”

“In that case,” David weilded her like a doll and slammed her down onto the back of the car. Slid her towards him so he was between her legs. “ _We’re going all the way!_ ”

Chloe kicked, but David tightened his grip. “ _No-_ ” She pleaded.

But David squeezed her neck to quiet her. “Beg for it.”

“What?” Chloe barely managed to utter.

David slapped her. A red mark appearing on her pale face immediately.

Chloe terrified screamed: “I want it! Fuck me! _Please_.” Though her ‘please’ was more like ‘please stop’. Goosebumps rolled across her body she watched him push the button on the garage door key. Only hearing the slow mechanical roll and the garage dim. The sick smell of gas flooded her nostrils. Her eyes nearly rolled back before she looked forward again and beheld the reason why her mother married David in the first place.

“No regerts, little lady.” Her step-father deliberately misspoke as a quip trying to sound hip. He rolled her over like a toy and smacked her teenage ass.

Chloe yelped. “Stop, I just – I said I’d give you a blowjob not _this_.”

David leaned forward and punched her in the back of the head hard enough to make it bounce off the car.

A stain on the hood, blood dribbling down her forehead. “What the FUCK!?” She screamed at him and flailed in vain as he quickly gripped her neck and held her down. He slapped her ass again. Yanked down her torn jeans revealing bright orange panties. He smacked her ass again. The sound of his calloused fingers impacting virgin flesh brought his massive cock to full-mast.

Chloe cried. Tears flooded her eyes. “Mommy.” She sputtered. “Help me.”

David smacked her ass again. Then he yanked her panties down. Wound up and gave her ass one final brutal smack. He hadn’t even begun to break his bitch of stepdaughter in and already she would surely be unable to sit for a week. He let her cry and relished in it. Placing his thick, hairy, uncircumsized cock between her ass checks.

Chloe bawled. Reaching toward the windshield for anything, grabbing hold of the antenna with the strength already sapped from her. “ _Please, David, this isn’t – this isn’t-_ ”

“This is happening.” Her stepfather disagreed, whispering in her ear. “It’s about ripe time you learned there are consequences for living wrong. You’re getting the grand, and you are getting the job. Even it’s as a _useless_. _Junkie_. _Whore!_ ”

David pulverized her cherry.

Chloe screamed in pain.

He reached forward and grabbed a good tuft her blue hair and wrenched her up towards him, before chugging into a rapid repetetive ramming motion. Spreading wide her virginial insides like never had been playing with strap-ons nor would be from any future man.

Chloe’s eyes rolled back as she grit her teeth and sobbed in pain. She gripped David burly arm for dear life as he broke her further with every thrust. Trying to stop him from tearing the hair off her head.

David slapped her ass again as he rode her supposed gay pussy, sopping wet, more than well-enough lubricated in anticipation for him. He understood this. She did not. Therefore, she would need to be taught.

“Now, where are my manners?” David asked. “It’s not my way to forgo a girl her reach-around.” He dropped her hair and grabbed her neck. Put his left hand around to pelvis, a dead-ringer for her previously untapped clit. The secret button not even her beloved girlfriend Max had pressed.

David pressed it. Smeared it like a bug, then at the same time resumed his use of her stupid punk pussy and blitzed her clit like he was a scratching lottery tickets at the Indy 500.

Only a single room away, Chloe’s mother stood in the kitchen preparing dinner. The ear-piercing screams and desperated cries of her daughter surely audible in the room. The bop of the radio playing oldies did nothing to drown out what she knew was going on in the garage. But her own mother only continued preparing a roast, and with an expressionless face and helpless eyes, turned up the radio as high as it could go.

Chloe started laughing, in pain and terror at the slow roll of ecstasy across her teenage body. The physical pain subsided, and she ran out of tears. Suddenly every thrust of her stepfather became better and better. The slimy friction between had been hitting every right spot the entire time. She felt her lower body acting on its own, relaxed, even pushing back against David’s thrusts.

“Yeah,” He jeered. “Not so gay after all, huh.”

“Fuh-fuck you.” Chloe barely managed to spit as her throat clamped shut again. But he didn’t released he. Fear reclaimed her body as she was spun around again, his cock never leaving her.

Then David was on top of her, strangling with one hand. Her head denied air and blood, his cock thoroughly hollowing out her insides, was he going to kill her?

“Call me Daddy.” He demanded. He released her neck and slapped her, grabbed a fat tuft of her hair again and put her legs back. Her feet back behind her head as David was now fully on top her, holding her down by her hair and her neck in a mating press.

Chloe wasn’t thinking when she said it. Only feeling, the rest of her had gone numb long after her head did and now she only seemed to have feeling in her cervix. She wasn’t aware of the look of stupid pleasure on her face. She said. “Daddy.” And for the first time thought of David as her father. And that in her head, pushed her over the edge she didn’t even know she was on. She came for the first time in her life. Moaning like a rescued dog. In a state of bliss as David grunted heavy, rank air into her face.

He groaned and flooded her virgin womb with cum. Halting his thrusts.

Chloe kissed him, glowing, saying like she was little. “I luv you, daddy.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
